21 Sortings
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: Just a story about the next gen getting sorted at Hogwarts. Will contain some of my own characters. Changed the name cause I added a new character.
1. Teddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise. Some of the characters are mine though. Hope you like it. **

**TEDDY**

"LUPIN, Teddy!"

An eleven year old boy stumbled forward, almost tripping over nothing. He had a pale, heart-shaped face with golden-brown eyes and bright blue hair that grabbed everyone's attention.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing beside the three-legged stool, onto which he sat and she placed the dirty, patched hat on his head. It slipped over Teddy's eyes and he waited for it to speak to him.

"Well now," said a voice in his ear. "I haven't ever sorted someone like you before. Closest I've ever sorted would have to be –"

_My father, I know, _Teddy thought.

"Yes, now where do you belong? You're quite smart … loyal and fair, as far as I can see and bravery – yes, lots of it. I think this is quite straightforward, yes – you definitely belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy heard him yell the last word for the rest of the hall to hear. The table on the far right started cheering as Minerva took the old hat off and Teddy walked over to Gryffindor table. Well, he walked as well as someone who is dead clumsy can.

Teddy grinned at Alan Ingleside, the boy he'd met on the train as he sat down next to him.

He could now see the High Table and he recognised a lot of people. His honorary aunt Minerva was still sorting the remaining students. Sitting at the table he saw Hagrid, a family friend; Horace Slughorn, who he had met twice before; Filius Flitwick, he'd seen him once or twice as well; and of course his honorary uncle Neville. Neville and Hagrid both smiled at him. He noticed Neville looked a little nervous. Which was understandable as this was his first year of teaching Herbology at his old school.

Teddy grinned as the feast began and he settled down and began to eat with the rest of Gryffindor house.


	2. Victoire

'WEASLEY, Victoire!'

A young girl started at the sound of her name. She was the last one to be sorted and that was not helping her nerves. What if the house she was put in disappointed her parents? What would her family think if she wasn't put in Gryffindor? She shook her head as she stepped forward causing her long sheet of silvery blonde hair to swing behind her and catch the light. Quite a few boys were watching her despite her being only eleven. She had pale skin like most members of her family and her eyes were a deep blue.

She sat down on the three-legged stool quickly in case her knees gave out. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to a hall full of people watching her. The hat was placed on her head and the next thing she knew was everything went really dark. Then the hat spoke in her ear.

'I don't think I've ever sorted one like you,' it said. 'And if I have, it was a long time ago. Now let's see – yes you're brave and your whole family have been in Gryffindor, haven't they?' Victoire's heart beat faster at these words. 'You're also smart – yes very clever – you also have a bit of a cunning streak in you – yes – I know where to put you – RAVENCLAW!'

The table on the left burst into applause though Victoire could see quite a few kids glancing at each other, shock clear on their faces. Victoire's heart sank at the thought of what her family would say. She was the first Weasley to come to Hogwarts since her aunt Ginny and she'd been put in Ravenclaw. All Weasley's went to Gryffindor. Why was she any different? She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and looked across the hall, searching for Teddy at the Gryffindor table.

After a moment she found him looking at her but she was shocked to see that there was no surprise in his expression and no disdain. Instead a large smile broke across his face and she felt an answering one fight its way on to her face.

The feast started and two hours later it ended. All the way through the feast, though Victoire smiled and laughed with a couple of the other kids, her heart was weighed down with worry about what everyone back home would say. As soon as Professor McGonagall dismissed them she leapt to her feet and stuck with her house so as to avoid Teddy.

But of course, he wasn't a Marauders son and the Harry Potter's godson for no reason. He soon caught up with the first year Ravenclaws and pulled aside slightly.

'Oi, it doesn't matter,' he muttered in her ear. 'You know we don't care. You're still Vic and you know as well as I do that the whole family will be proud of you no matter what you do. Anyway Aunt Luna came from Ravenclaw and Aunt Mione was almost put there. Don't worry about it.'

'Do you care?' she asked. So far he'd only really mentioned the rest of the family but not him.

'Of course not,' he said smiling at her. 'You're my best friend and you always will be.'

He gave Victoire a brief hug before setting off for his own tower. Victoire grinned before hurrying to catch up with the other first years.

'Anyway,' he called back to her and she turned to look at him.. 'I always thought blue looked better on you than red.'


	3. Dominique

**Thank you to Bookworm41 and hope for your reviews. Oh and to answer your question Bookworm41, yes they're going in the age order I imagine it to be. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be sitting here writing little fanfics?**

'WEASLEY, Dominique!'

A tall girl with flaming red hair took a shaky step forward at the mention of her name. Almost everyone had been sorted now and she felt quite sorry for those who hadn't yet. She had pale skin and her fringe fell into her light blue eyes. She also had a light dusting of freckles on her nose.

Dominique sank onto the stool and waited for the hat to be put on her head. Half of her was impatient and wanted it to hurry up but the other half of her wanted it to take a little longer.

She knew her family wouldn't care what house she was put in so why was she so nervous?

The hat was placed on her head and slipped down to cover her eyes and a small voice spoke in her ear.

'Another one huh, though you're just like the last Weasley girl,' it said and Dominique fought the urge to roll her eyes.

Well, considering she's my sister, yeah we're the same, she thought.

'A sharp tongue, another Weasley trait, now onto where you belong – yes this is simple, no doubt about it – GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat was taken off her head and Dominique saw the table on the far right start cheering loudly. Amongst the Gryffindors Dominique saw Teddy cheering loudly along with his friend Alan.

She hurried over to the Gryffindor table, a large grin forming on her face. She was the first one in the family, besides Teddy, to be in Gryffindor!

She looked across the hall and saw Victoire smiling. When she caught her eye Victoire gave her the thumbs up and mouthed 'Good one'.

Dominique turned back to the sorting to watch her cousin still grinning and with a much lighter heart.

**Sorry, I know these are really short but I don't really want to drag on and on and on and you get the picture. This one I had to cut short because there's another one to be sorted so I couldn't fast forward to after the feast.**

**Hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	4. Roxanne

**Thanks again to Bookworm41 for reviewing. Sorry about the wait but school decided to annoy me again. Enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**

'WEASLEY, Roxanne!'

A girl with dark skin started walking forward, her short, spiky black hair framing her face and her dark brown eyes sparkled nervously.

Dominique had been sorted into Gryffindor but where the hell would she go? Everyone would expect her to go to Gryffindor because of who her father was. The famous George Weasley's daughter would _have_ to go to Gryffindor.

Roxanne sat down on the stool and her honorary aunt Minerva McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head and it slipped down to cover her eyes.

A small voice suddenly spoke in her ear. 'Another Weasley, how many more of you are there?'

_A fair few,_ she thought and the hat seemed to sigh.

'Well, back to the Sorting, let's see now – yes – you're brave, I'm starting to think that's genetic –' Roxanne couldn't help but smile at that. 'You're also smart and cunning – yes very cunning- yes I know where you belong – SLYTHERIN!'

Roxanne froze. What? Her in Slytherin? Sure she knew quite a few people who had been in Slytherin and they were nice people but still. She was a Weasley; she didn't belong in the house of snakes. Sure Victoire was put in Ravenclaw but Slytherin?

She slowly got to her feet and handed Professor McGonagall the hat. She gave Roxanne a reassuring smile which Roxanne missed as she stumbled towards the table which was cheering though there were also quite a few shocked faces and whispered conversations.

Roxanne sat down and looked across the hall. She saw Victoire smiling at her from the Ravenclaw table and Teddy smiling proudly at the Gryffindor table but she searched for her best friends face.

After a few moments of searching Roxanne found her and felt a smile spread across her face when she saw Dominique grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at her and gave her a pointed look that Roxanne knew translated to _I don't care, you should know that by now Roxie, now get over it._ That would be Nicki, always blunt and straight to the point.

Roxanne smiled and turned back to the Head Table. She knew her parents wouldn't care, they would always be proud of her and she couldn't see anyone but Uncle Ron having a problem with her house but then again Aunt Mione and Uncle Harry would hit him if he ever said anything. But then again, Uncle Ron had never put anything before family and being put in a different house wouldn't change that…


	5. Molly

**Thanks again to Bookworm41 for reviewing. I thought putting a Weasley in Slytherin would help everyone get over that stupid feud. Honestly just because Voldemort and a lot of Death Eaters came from Slytherin doesn't automatically make the house evil. I mean, Peter Pettigrew was from Gryffindor and I hate him more than I hate Voldemort because while Voldemort killed and tortured a lot of people Pettigrew betrayed the people that trusted him and they would have done anything for him and he just threw it all away to save himself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be here discussing why I hate Peter Pettigrew**

'WEASLEY, Molly!'

A small girl with curly red hair stumbled forward hoping her knees wouldn't give out. Her face was pale causing her bright blue eyes to stand out vividly. She sank down onto the stool while the hat was placed onto her head. It slipped and covered her eyes which she closed.

'Let's see,' the hat said. 'Yes you're very bright, very smart indeed – yes your brave- not too cunning,' Molly held her breath as she listened to the hat ramble on. Honestly did it have to go on and on?

'I do not go on and on,' the hat retorted. Molly shrugged slightly. _Whatever you say._ 'Well, I can see you've certainly inherited a sharp tongue,' the hat muttered and Molly hid a smile.

'Alright, back to the matter at hand –'

_You're the one who just started rambling on,' _Moly thought.

'Do you want me to Sort you or not?' the hat snapped.

_Fine, have it your way,_ Molly conceded.

The hat seemed to sniff angrily, if a hat can, before thinking again.

'Yes, I know where you belong – RAVENCLAW!'

Molly stood up and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table where they were all cheering loudly.

She saw Victoire sitting not that far away from where Molly sat down. Her fourteen-year old cousin called out to her.

'What took you so long?' Victoire asked.

'Had an argument with the hat about whether it rambled or not. It didn't appreciate my opinion,' Molly shrugged and Victoire laughed. Molly frowned. 'What?' she asked.

'You certainly are unique Molly Weasley,' she said, smiling fondly at the younger girl who smiled in reply.


	6. James

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I've had a heap of homework and then I almost passed out at school so… life's been busy. Please forgive me.**

**Thanks again to Bookworm41.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction if I was JKR? Then again knowing me I might… but as I'm not blonde nor do I have millions of dollars, the rights to Harry Potter do not belong to me.**

'POTTER, James!'

A short boy with incredibly messy black hair that had a red tinge walked calmly up to the stool. His brown eyes looked around the hall as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head; he spotted his cousins just before the hat covered his eyes.

Despite his apparently calm appearance on the outside, James' heart was racing and his legs felt like they were made of jelly.

He closed his and listened to the Hat.

'Now, let's see, a Potter hmm…where do you belong? Let's see, yes you're brave and very reckless, you don't stop to think before you act at all… you're quite smart and loyal yes, so where to put you?'

James waited in silence, holding his breath. Just when he was about to tell the hat to hurry up and stop taking so long, the Hat came to its decision.

'Yes, I know where you belong – GRYFFINDOR!'

James took off the hat and handed it to Minerva McGonagall. He made his way over to the cheering Gryffindor table with a large grin on his face.

He sat down and saw Dominique and Teddy sitting not too far away.

'Good one, James,' Nicki called and he grinned at her. Teddy smiled at him.

'Nice one James, though we shouldn't really be surprised,' he said, still smiling. 'You clearly weren't worried,' though Teddy was looking at him with a knowing look in his eyes. Yeah, Teddy seemed to be able to read his thoughts quite a bit.

'I'm hurt, Ted,' James said in a mock hurt voice. 'You doubted me?'

'Not for a second,' replied Teddy with grin before they both turned back to the Sorting.

**Please Review! It really does make my day!**


	7. Fred

**I decided that seeing as I haven't updated for ages, I'd put two or three chapters up.**

**Hope you like it!**

'WEASLEY, Fred!'

A boy with flaming red hair and dark skin walked forward trying to control his shaking legs. He sat down on the stool and glanced at his best friend, James Potter, who'd been Sorted ten minutes ago, sitting at the Gryffindor table. James smiled at him and showed Fred his crossed fingers.

Fred closed his blue eyes as the Sorting hat fell over them It was silent for a moment before the Hat spoke.

'Let's see now, another Weasley?'

_Yeah, there's quite a few of us, I thought you would have known that, _Fred thought and he rolled his eyes.

'So you're sarcastic then… why must all of you Weasley's insist on annoying me?' Fred smirked at that.

_It's what we're here for_, he replied and he could have sworn the hat sighed.

'Back to your sorting, yes you're very brave and quite loyal – especially to your family. Yes, this is a nice and straightforward one – GRYFFINDOR!'

Fred grinned as his Aunt Minerva pulled the hat off his head. He walked over to the Gryffindor table where Dominique, Teddy and James were cheering extra loudly.

He dropped into the seat next to James who was still clapping loudly. Fred glanced across the hall and caught sight of Victoire and Molly grinning at the Ravenclaw table. Molly rolled her eyes at him as if to say, _where else would you have gone,_ and Vicky raised an eyebrow, still grinning, telling him she'd noticed that he was nervous.

He then glanced at his sister, Roxanne, who was sitting at the Slytherin table and she shot him the thumbs up and mouthed _good one_.

Fred grinned and turned back to the table where the feast had appeared out of thin air.

**Hope you all like it. Please review. You know you want to. Go on. Hit the button. I dare you.**


	8. Alice

**Okay, here's the next chapter. This is one of my own characters. Hope you like her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one that you recognise.**

'LONGBOTTOM Alice!'

A short girl with a round face and copper red hair that was pulled into two plaits walked forward. Her knees shook slightly as she sank down onto the stool as her astonishingly bright blue eyes searched the crowd of faces for a familiar face. She finally spotted two of her cousins sitting at Gryffindor table. James and Freddie smiled at her just as the hat slipped over her eyes blocking her vision.

'Hmm,' said a voice in her ear. 'Let's see, what do we have here? Oh yes, you're quite brave aren't you, even if you doubt it yourself, it's there. And you're very loyal. Now where to put you?'

Alice held her breath as the hat thought.

'Yes, I know where to put you – GRYFFINDOR!'

Alice blinked as the hat was pulled off and the light of all the candles hit her. She stumbled slightly before making her way over to the cheering table of lions. She saw James, Freddie and Dominique clapping and cheering loudly. A grin made its way onto her face and they beamed back.

She turned back to the front of the Hall and raked her eyes along the Head Table. Aunt Minerva sent her a small, swift smile and Alice returned Hagrid's wave and then she saw her father sitting there beaming at her proudly. Her smile grew and he sent her the thumbs up.

She turned her eyes back to the sorting, feeling warm and giddy inside. She was in Gryffindor, her dad's house! And the hat thought _she_ was brave. She'd never have thought she was brave at all. No, her sister was always the more outgoing one, but here she was in the house of the red and gold. She smiled even more widely at that and continued smiling for the rest of the night.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	9. Aphrodite

**Thanks again to Bookworm41 for reviewing. This is another one of my characters that I've added in. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'MALFOY, Aphrodite!'

A slim girl with straight light brown hair that reached her shoulder blades stepped forward. She walked forward and sat down on the stool trying hard not to pass out with nerves. Why did she always have to be the one that got terribly nervous? But what would her parents say if she wasn't in Slytherin? Or her grandparents? Especially Grandad Lucius. He'd be furious if she wasn't in Slytherin.

She sank slowly onto the stool as her crystal blue eyes swept over the hall. She noticed a few of the redhead Weasleys sitting had the Gryffindor table. She'd met a couple of Weasley's once or twice over the years. Once down Diagon Alley, another time when she went in to the Ministry with her father. And there was a Potter boy. She'd met him once and his sister. And of course she knew their God brother. Teddy was her second cousin after all.

The hat was put on her head and slipped over her eyes so she could see nothing but the inside of the hat.

'Well now,' a sly voice said in her ear. 'A Malfoy, eh? I haven't sorted a female Malfoy for years. Let's see now, quite cunning yes and you're very smart, yes you'd fit in nicely with the other Ravenclaws…'

_Ravenclaw?_ No Grandad Lucius would hate her. Then again, he already hated her and her twin. No it was always Scorpius this or Scorpius that. Not that her little brother liked it. He wished that Grandad Lucius didn't dump all that pressure on him.

'Yes, I'd say your brains outweigh your bravery and sneakiness by a long shot, for mow at least. Yes, that's the right place for you – RAVENCLAW!'

Aphrodite froze. No. Would she be disowned? What would happen to her if she was? Could she have the strength to run away like Grandma Narcissa's cousin, Sirius? She doubted it very much. Her family meant everything to her. And she'd never be able to leave her twin behind. And anyway, she'd never been as strong as Sirius was. Even if you're family hated you, they were your family and it would take a lot to run away.

She clumsily got to her feet and made her way to the cheering Ravenclaws. She sat down and ignored the curious looks she was receiving but searched for her sister's face.

She quickly found her, standing amongst the other first years still waiting to be Sorted. Luciana smiled at her reassuringly and Aphrodite calmed down a bit. If her twin could accept it maybe the rest of her family could. Her mother had been a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin anyway. She looked around and spotted a Weasley girl she'd seen before sitting further along the table. Her heart lurched. There was no way Grandad Lucius would accept it if she was living under the same roof as a Weasley. She turned her attention to where her twin was about to be sorted not feeling hungry but cold inside.

**So, how'd you like it? Please review and give me your thoughts about her and how it went. **


	10. Luciana

**Thanks again to Bookworm41. I'm glad you liked them. Now, here's another one of mine. Hope you like her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'MALFOY, Luciana!'

A girl with light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail stepped forward. She was too shocked to feel nervous. Her twin was in Ravenclaw? What about her? She had to go to Ravenclaw too. But what if she didn't? And what about the family? What would they think about Aphrodite being in Ravenclaw? Luciana knew that even if the family turned against her twin, she'd stay by her, even if it meant being disowned.

She sat down on the stool and closed her crystal blue eyes, exactly like her sisters. The hat was placed on her head and she felt the hat slip over her face.

'Another on, that's new,' a small voice whispered in her ear. 'Now, where do you belong? Yes, you're smart and very loyal. Perhaps Hufflepuff?'

Hufflepuff? Grandad Lucius would kill her. And she wouldn't even be with her sister.

'You're also very cunning … where to put you?'

Luciana held her breath. _ Please Ravenclaw, _she silently begged.

'Ravenclaw? Oh, so you can be with your sister. Hmm, well you're loyalty to your sister is pushing you towards Hufflepuff. But you're slyness outweighs you're loyalty by a long shot. No, not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff – SLYTHERIN!'

Luciana's heart dropped. She gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and miserably made her way to where the cheering house of snakes was welcoming her.

She looked over at her sister and saw Aphrodite looked as upset as she felt. She attempted to smile reassuringly but it came out more as a grimace.

She sat down and tried to ignore the still clapping snakes. Luciana and Aphrodite had never been separated before. They'd always been joined at the hip, where one had gone the other would follow. And now … they were not only in separate houses but Grandad Lucius would be furious about Aphrodite is in Ravenclaw. Luciana sighed and turned back to the Sorting wishing for the first time, that they had not come to Hogwarts.

**Your thoughts? Please review! It really does make me happy! Please?**


	11. Louis

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a heap to me. **

**A good point was made by le question marque, about there being no Hufflepuffs. I haven't finished sorting everyone yet and I don't want to spoil it so I won't say much but I agree with you. I actually realised that about my choices and I tried picturing the kids in the houses that I haven't put them in but I just can't see it. But don't worry, there are some Puff's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone anything or anyone that you recognise.**

'WEASLEY, Louis!'

A short boy with silvery blonde hair that brushed his shoulders steeped forward. He had pale skin and light blue eyes. He tried to walk calmly to the stool but couldn't stop his knees from shaking too much.

He sat down gratefully onto the stool and waited for his Aunt Minerva to put the hat on his head. A moment later and the bright Great Hall vanished to be replaced by the dark inside of the Sorting Hat.

'Another one, really?' the hat's voice said exasperatedly.

Louis stayed silent.

'Let's see then,' the hat whispered, more to itself than to Louis. Louis claimed that he had no idea where he wanted to go but deep down he knew he wanted to be a lion along with James because Louis looked up to James so much. Louis held his breath as waited to see where he really did belong.

'You're smart, yes very smart – but you don't want to join the eagles do you? No you want to be a Gryffindor. Let's see then. Hmm, I guess you have the potential to be as brave as them … no, you're definitely a RAVENCLAW!'

The hat shouted the last word for the rest of the hall to hear. Aunt Minerva pulled the hat off his head and he made his way over to the cheering house of blue and bronze.

He spotted his sister and cousin cheering along with them all and felt a smile form on his face. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table where James and Fred were and they were clapping, despite him going to another house.

He sat down next to a girl he'd vaguely noticed being sorted a few minutes ago. She had light brown hair and crystal-blue eyes. He noticed that she was looking rather miserable. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why. Aunt Minerva announced the feast and the empty plates suddenly filled with mountains of food.

Louis, who was suddenly feeling quite hungry, grabbed everything he could reach so as not to miss out.

He noticed the girl next to him hadn't gotten anything to eat beside a small piece of chicken.

'Are you alright?' he asked her and she looked up and blinked, but didn't say anything.

'I'm Louis Weasley,' he said and her eyes widened slightly. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and then back to him.

'Aphrodite Malfoy,' she mumbled quietly and he nodded in understanding; he'd heard some stories about her grandfather though her parents and grandmother weren't that bad now.

He passed her the jug of pumpkin juice and smiled at her. She took it form and hesitantly smiled back.

'Thanks,' she mumbled.

'It's okay,' he said. He tried to think of something to say to try and cheer her up but came up with nothing. He then decided to go to the old standby.

'What's your Quidditch team?' he asked and she looked back up at him.

She paused before answering but when she did she spoke a little louder and seemed a bit more confident.

'Holyhead Harpies,' she said and he nodded.

'My aunt played for them a bit,' he said and she smiled.

'I know, she was brilliant, though I wasn't alive to see her play.'

'Yeah, she quit when she fell pregnant with my cousin James,' he nodded over to where they could just see James eating and laughing with his friends.

'I thought all Weasley's went to Gryffindor,' she said, shyly.

Louis shrugged and replied, 'Not anymore, we're all over the place. Well, no one's in Hufflepuff yet, but there's no doubt about two of my cousins becoming Puffs.'

She suddenly giggled. 'I've never heard them called Puffs before.'

'Really? One of my uncles calls his wife, my aunt, that all the time, mainly to annoy her but it's still quite funny.'

She nodded and then picked up some more food and put it on her plate. Louis smiled to himself, glad he'd been able to cheer her up.

**Please review! **


	12. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of what you recognise.**

'MALFOY, Scorpius!'

A boy with neat white-blonde hair stepped forward. He walked over to the stool, his grey eyes avoided looking at anyone, even his sisters. He sat down on the old wooden stool and was grateful when Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and blocked his view so he didn't have to see the hall's inhabitants.

He tried to keep his breathing even but his heart was pounding. He knew if he didn't go into Slytherin he's grandfather would disown him. And he'd been told for his entire life that he was the one to carry on the Malfoy name.

'Let's see,' a sly voice murmured in his ear. 'Well, you're brave, yes though given time everyone will see that, if they don't now – you're also quite loyal – especially to your family.'

Brave and loyal? Scorpius stopped breathing. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? He may as well just vanish now. Grandad Lucius would never forgive him. But then he thought of Albus and Rose… Gryffindor…

'I know where you belong,' the hat continued. 'Yes, no doubt about it – GRYFFINDOR!'

Silence. Professor McGonagall took the hat off but not one person was clapping. His sisters looked at him wide eyed but smiled reassuringly. The Gryffindor's were staring at him dumbstruck. The whole hall was staring at him shocked.

The silence was louder to Scorpius then any other noise had ever been. He just wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

And then a noise distracted him.

A boy had stood up at Gryffindor table and started clapping loudly. He had untidy black hair with a reddish tinge – Albus' older brother James. A Weasley boy with dark skin stood up next to him and begun cheering loudly.

A girl further along with flaming red hair stood up as well and clapped along with her two cousins. A short girl with copper red hair and a round face joined them – Alice Longbottom. He recognised her from the summer; she was best friends with his sisters.

And then slowly the rest of the house joined the four kids. Scorpius stumbled over to the table where they were all cheering now, though with many confused looks.

He sank onto a bench and looked down, not wanting to look at each other. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see James Potter there.

'Ignore them,' he muttered. 'You wouldn't be here if you didn't belong here,' he continued. Scorpius nodded and smiled at James shyly. James grinned at him.

'Now,' he said, turning to Fred, 'let's see where my baby brother's going to go to.' James winked at Scorpius before turning back to the Sorting and Scorpius felt a kind of hope light up inside him.

**Please review! It really does mean a lot to me!**


	13. Albus

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even who just read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognised (though I wish I did)**

'POTTER, Albus!'

A short boy with untidy black hair stepped forward. He kept his green eyes fixed solely on the stool so he didn't have to meet anyone else's eyes.

He sat down on the stool and just before Aunt Minerva placed the hat on his head he met his brother's eyes. James smiled at him and Albus swallowed as the hat was placed on his head. James was never reassuring to him, only if he knew Albus really needed it.

'Let's see, a Potter hmm?' a sly voice whispered in his ear and Albus listened intently, trying to ignore his racing heart.

'You're brave yes, that must be a family trait,' Albus couldn't stop the small smile that graced his features for a second at that; how many times had he heard _that_ before?

'You're also very cunning, yes – more so than any other Potter I've come across,' the hat continued and Albus stopped breathing. Slytherin?

He then remembered what his father said on the platform, '_It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.'_

'Yes it's definitely between Gryffindor and Slytherin,' the hat was muttering to itself. Albus' heart had returned to normal speed as he thought. He could just ask the hat to put him in Gryffindor now. If the sorting hat listened to his dad then maybe it would do the same for him.

But Albus remained silent and didn't make any objections when the hat had made its decision and screamed for the hall to hear.

'SLYTHERIN!'

Aunt Minerva took the hat off his head and Albus stood up, no longer nervous.

He started to walk over to the Slytherin table. They hadn't burst into applause immediately, like what happened to Scorpius. Except for a couple. Roxanne, Luciana and their friends started applauding and cheering loudly and the rest of the house joined in quickly, though Al could see a few whispered conversations.

Al ignored them as he took his seat and looked up at his best friend and cousin, Rose. She sent him a small smile though her own nerves were starting to show. His gaze moved over to Gryffindor table was where he could see Scorpius smiling at him. Al nodded but looked for the person whose thoughts he wanted to know the most at that moment. Albus needed to know whether he thought Al's choice was right, because no matter how much they argued, James' approval really did mean a heap to Al.

Al felt relief flood his body when he saw James grinning and he gave him the thumbs up. Fred, Alice and Dominique were all smiling as well.

Roxanne and Luciana smiled at him from further along the table and he could see Louis, Aphrodite and Molly beaming at Ravenclaw table.

Al smiled to himself and, still ignoring the curious looks his was receiving, turned to the sorting to watch Rose get sorted.

**Please review!**


	14. Rose

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It always makes me happy to read a new review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise… **

'WEASLEY, Rose!'

A pale girl with flaming red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail walked forward. She sat down on the stool and looked across the hall and met her best friend's green eyes. Her blue eyes closed as the hat fell over her face.

She listened intently, blocking out everything else.

'Let's see, another one, how many more?' the hat asked sounding weary.

_A few more,_ she thought smiling slightly.

'Moving on,' the hat seemed to sigh, 'your smart – yes, very smart. Or also quite brave. Hmm.'

Rose paused. She'd never considered the possibility that her and Al would be split up at Hogwarts. They'd always talked about doing everything together and now…

'Yes I know where you belong-'

What about now? What would they do? She wouldn't be placed in Slytherin, she knew that.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Rose pulled the hat off and handed it back to Aunt Minerva. She turned around and started walking over to the Gryffindor table where Scorpius and the others were cheering her on. Just before she took her seat she saw Albus clapping quietly with a green on his face. She felt an answering smile fall into place and she sat down happily.

Scorpius grinned at her.

'Nice one,' he said and Rose nodded. She looked back at the Head Table as the feast begun and then she turned back the Slytherin table.

She saw Albus talking to another boy with dark hair and she smiled sadly.

What would they do now?

**Please review. Really want to know what you think of this chapter. Three more days of school left until Easter holidays!**


	15. Pomona

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or even just read this story. Someone asked about who the boy was that Al was talking to. If anyone else was wondering his name is Ricky Nott.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

'LONGBOTTOM, Pomona!'

A girl with blonde hair which was pulled back into two braids stepped forward, her knees trembling slightly. Her brown eyes met her fathers for a second before she sat down on the three-legged stool and Aunt Minerva placed the patched hat on her head.

Pomona shut her eyes tightly as the hat slipped over her ears to cover her eyes. It brushed against her nose which tickled and she wrinkled her nose.

'Let's see,' the sly voice murmured in her ear. 'You're very loyal aren't and fair … especially to your family and friends …'

Pomona opened her eyes slightly and saw the inside of the hat.

'Yes, I know where you belong – HUFFLEPUFF!'

The hat was pulled off her head and she stood up. She made her way over to the cheering house of Hufflepuffs and a smile slid onto her face.

She was in the same house as her mum! And she was the first one in the family to be in Hufflepuff. That was saying something considering how large her family is.

She looked over at Gryffindor table and spotted her sister, Alice smiling along with Rose, Fred, James, Scorpius and Dominique.

At the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables she saw Roxanne, Luciana, Albus, Aphrodite, Louis and Molly grinning.

Pomona looked up at the Head table and returned Hagrid's grin and then waved to her father who was smiling proudly.

Pomona settled down and watched the rest of sorting no longer understanding why she was so nervous and grinning widely when all the food appeared.

**Please review! And there's a Puff, so now there's someone in every house!**


	16. Lily

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or even just read this story.**

**Someone asked why so many blue eyes. A lot of the people are Weasley's and I've always seen the Weasley boys as having blue eyes and Ginny the only one with brown so a lot of the next generation have blue eyes. I'm sorry if this annoyed you. **

**Also, someone else asked why EVERYONE puts Albus in Slytherin. First of all not everyone puts him in Slytherin, I've read quite a few stories where he's in Gryffindor. Secondly, I can't speak for other people but I've always seen Al as a Slytherin, I can't picture him in any other house. Again, sorry if this annoys you but this story is about where I put them.**

**Another thing, someone mentioned that there were extra Malfoys. The Malfoy twins are my characters, I just made them up. JKR never mentioned them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'POTTER, Lily!'

A small girl with wavy dark red hair and pale skin stepped forward. She tried to ignore all the students who were trying to get a good look at her and sat down on the stool, her hazel eyes met her best friend's briefly before the hat blocked her view.

'Another Potter hmm, I haven't sorted a female Potter in years,' the hat's sly voice whispered rather menacingly in her ear. 'Now then, let's see where you belong.'

Lily held back the retort she longed to throw at him and instead took a deep breath before listening to the hat talking to itself.

'You're rather smart for someone your age – much smarter than most your age … you're very loyal and open-minded. You're also very brave and also very cunning, hmm…'

Did this mean she was suitable for any house? Dominique was right, she was a hatstall for all four.

The hat rambled on for a little longer before Lily made a quiet impatient noise in the back of her throat, honestly, it just loved to hear the sound of its own voice.

'Alright, alright … yes, it's definitely between Slytherin and Gryffindor… this is difficult –'

_Can I go to Slytherin? _asked Lily and the hat fell silent.

'Yes I suppose you can, if that's what you want –'

_It is._

'Then yes. Your sneakiness is even with your bravery – SLYTHERIN!'

Lily pulled off the hat and handed to Aunt Minerva who smiled briefly at her. She made her way over to the cheering Slytherin table and subtlety high-fived her best friend, Hugo on the way over.

She sat down and spotted her brother, Al along with his friend Ricky Nott and Luciana and Roxanne. She waved to them and they waved back before she turned back to the sorting.

Her thoughts drifted to her decision to join the house of snakes instead of letting the hat make a decision.

Though Lily loved her parents a heap she needed to be different from them. Everyone was always comparing her to her parents and so she chose Slytherin over their house, Gryffindor.

Lily had always liked the Slytherin house. She knew a heap of great people from Slytherin and this way she was already creating her own path.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you liked it.**


	17. Lorcan

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise!**

'SCAMANDER, Lorcan!'

A lanky boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair stepped forward and walked up to the stool. He sat down and let his stormy grey eyes drift over to where his friend Rose sat at Gryffindor table. She waved and he smile to himself as Aunt Minerva placed the hat on his head.

'Let's see, you're smart …yes, very logical,' the hat murmured and Lorcan listened intently to its mutterings.

'Yes, you're very straightforward – RAVENCLAW!'

The Ravenclaw table started cheering loudly and Lorcan took the hat off and handed it back to Aunt Minerva. He walked calmly over to the cheering house where he could spot a couple members of his family. They smiled and waved and he responded with his own smile.

He sat down and caught Rose's eye. She nodded and smiled and he smiled at her.

It wasn't surprising to either of them; Rose had told him yesterday that if he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw she'd burn her copy of Hogwarts, a History. He couldn't help but smirk at that and Rose seemed to know what he was thinking because she rolled her eyes.

He turned to the Slytherin table and caught sight of Lily. She grinned and he sent a small smile. He then turned to watch his twin be sorted.

**Sorry it's short but please review!**


	18. Lysander

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. So for taking so long; I went to my cousins wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'SCAMANDER, Lysander!'

A slim boy with neat dirty blonde hair stepped forward. His stormy grey eyes moved around the hall taking everything in. Aunt Minerva placed the hat on his head once he'd sat down and he waited calmly for the hat to speak.

'You're different from your brother aren't you?' the hat whispered in his ear. Lysander frowned briefly before shrugging the comment off. So Lorcan and him weren't alike in every way, it'd be boring if they were.

'Let's see, you're smart yes, but in a different way from your brother, more like your mother – you're loyal, yes, especially to your brother and cousin Lily,' the hat continued to think while Lysander frowned again. Him and Lily weren't cousins. Yes he was considered part of the Weasley/Potter family and he loved that but he never thought of Lily as his cousin. Never. It would just make him feel sick because he didn't like her the way cousins should.

'Yes, I know where you belong – HUFFLEPUFF!'

Lysander took the hat off and handed it back to Aunt Minerva before making his way over to the cheering Hufflepuff table with the dreamy air around him that his mother had.

He sat down and met Lorcan's eye. Lorcan grinned and Lysander smiled back. He then caught Lily's eye and his stomach seemed to do an odd flip when he saw her beaming at him. He returned her smile and turned back to the sorting while ducking his head slightly so no one could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

**There you go, hope you like it. Please review!**


	19. Hugo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'WEASLEY, Hugo!'

A tall boy with flaming red hair and heap freckles scattered over his long nose stepped forward. He was pale as he sat down onto the stool. Aunt Minerva placed the hat on his head, but just before it slipped over his blue eyes he caught Lily's eye and she smiled reassuringly at him from the Slytherin table.

'Another one? Your cousins weren't kidding when they said there were a few of you huh?' the hat sighed exasperated in Hugo's ear. Hugo almost smiled. He could just imagine some of his cousins expressions if that was said to them or if it was said to Lily…

'Anyway, let's see – you're loyal, especially to your cousin Lily – you're brave too I suppose and you do have brains, hmm. Where are the straightforward one's in your family?'

_Slytherin,_ thought Hugo. _Please, Slytherin!_

'Slytherin, no you don't belong there –'

_Please! Slytherin!_

'You're loyalty to your cousin is pushing you more to Hufflepuff. Yes, I know where you belong – HUFFLEPUFF!'

The hat was pulled off and Hugo walked over to the Hufflepuff table where his new house were welcoming him loudly. He didn't pay any attention to them as he searched the Slytherin table for Lily's face. He found after a few seconds and saw she was smiling. Anyone else would think she was happy, but not for nothing was Hugo her best friend. He could tell she was just as upset as he was.

They were facing new classes, a new home, new people everything new, and they'd been split up? Hugo had been feeling nervous about going to Hogwarts for a while now. Excited yes, but still nervous and he knew Lily felt the same way. But he'd felt that he could do it if Lily was with him. What about now?

He could tell Lysander was watching him concerned and Pomona was worried from further down the table; the whole family knew Lily and Hugo were joined at the hip, it wasn't exactly something you could miss.

He then saw Lily nod her head and smile more confidently at him. He could tell what she was thinking. They'd get through this. They'd always be best friends and together they'd find a way.

**Please review!**


	20. Lucy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'WEASLEY, Lucy!'

A small girl with curly golden blonde hair stepped forward. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her grey-blue eyes swept the hall nervously. She took her seat on the stool quickly and closed her eyes without looking at anyone. She felt the hat being placed onto her head and then slip over her face.

'Let's see,' the hat whispered in her ear, sounding weary. 'You're open-minded and fair. Yes, finally a straightforward Weasley kid. I know where you belong – HUFFLEPUFF!'

The hat was whipped off her head and she stood up and began walking over to the cheering Hufflepuff house. She took her seat and saw Hugo, Lysander and Pomona cheering from further down the table. They waved and she answered with a smile and wave.

She glanced over at Ravenclaw table and saw her sister. Molly waved and Lucy smiled and waved.

She grinned as she turned back to the head table. But not before she caught sight off James handing a galleon over to Fred who was grinning. She shook her head and watched as Aunt Minerva announced the beginning of the feast and food appeared on every table.

Lucy dug in with everyone else, still smiling. She was last Weasley to come to Hogwarts and she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor but into Hufflepuff.

**Please review! One more chapter to go!**


	21. Frank

**Okay, this is it. The last chapter. Sorry for the wait but you know how things are at Easter; eat lots of chocolate, spend an hour complaining you feel ill from all the chocolate and then eat more chocolate. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, read it of favourite it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

'LONGBOTTOM, Frank!'

A short boy with a round face and dark brown hair with blue eyes stepped forward on trembling knees. He avoided meeting anyone's eyes, including his father and sisters.

He sat down on the three-legged stool and Aunt Minerva placed the patched and dirty hat that had once been Gryffindors on his head.

It was silent for a moment and then the hat began to talk in a low voice in Frank's ear.

'Let's see now, you're loyal and fair – definitely a Hufflepuff trait… I suppose you could be brave, after a few years you will be, like your father … hmm.'

Frank waited patiently for the hat to make up its mind.

A moment or two later and the hat spoke again.

'Yes, I know where you belong – HUFFLEPUFF!'

Frank stood up and took a step forward before remembering to give the hat back to Aunt Minerva who gave him a small smile.

Frank made his way over to the cheering Hufflepuff house and smiled at his sister, Pomona and his cousins, Hugo, Lysander and Lucy who were all clapping the loudest.

He looked up at the Head table and met his father's eye. His father smiled proudly at him and waved and Frank responded with his own wave and smile.

He sat down and waited for the sorting to finish so the feast could start, a sentiment Hugo seemed to agree with, and Frank continued smiling for a while.

**That's it! It's finished! I hope you all liked it and please review. **


End file.
